


you are lost, hope is gone (but you must go on)

by parkersmcu



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Frozen (Disney Movies) References, Frozen 2 (2019) Spoilers, Frozen 2 Traumatizes Peter Parker, Gen, Light Angst, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Peter Parker Gets a Hug, Peter Parker Has Panic Attacks, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker has PTSD, Peter Parker is a Mess, Peter and Morgan watch Frozen II, Rated T for swearing, Tony Stark Has A Heart, idk what this even is, its because of the scene with olaf, no beta we die like men, peter parker says fuck, you know That Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:54:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22842073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkersmcu/pseuds/parkersmcu
Summary: He starts checking his skin over and over, making sure that every part of him is still intact. It's happening all over again. Thanos, grabbing him by the neck and forcing him into the ground. Peter racing to save the rest of the Guardians. Seeing Mister Stark be impaled and having no power to stop it. Seeing each person fade to dust, one by one, knowing that he was next. Feeling every atom in his body being torn apart and his accelerated healing working hard to bring him back together but failing. Knowing that this is it, and there's nothing he can do to stop it.orPeter watches Frozen 2 with Morgan, and a certain scene feels all too familiar.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 12
Kudos: 184





	you are lost, hope is gone (but you must go on)

**Author's Note:**

> please read!! 1. this had spoilers for frozen II and 2. peter has a panic attack so if that can be triggering for you, maybe skip this one!! stay safe friends, happy reading <3

Peter missed a lot in the five years that he was gone due to the snap.

He'd missed five years of school. Five years of history. Five years of Morgan's life. And he was determined to catch himself up on everything.

Once things finally settled down after everyone came back and Mister Stark recovered from the snap, he wanted to make up for the lost time. Most of all, he wanted to get to know his little sister.

Peter was excited for a weekend spent at the cabin with the Stark's because Morgan was going to show him all the movies that he missed in the last five years. Her favorite movies from the five years were a movie about a spy and a talking pigeon, a movie about elf brothers, and of course, Frozen II. He would only tell Morgan this, but he was really looking forward to seeing it with her because he was a fan of the first movie too.

Plus, he was ready for some normalcy. These past few months had been… rough. Not only adjusting to everything but realizing he had been gone for five years is a lot to bear. Plus, the nightmares. He was lucky if he got three hours of sleep each night. When he would wake up from a nightmare, a panic attack usually followed, which included him checking his skin up and down, making her he was all in one piece. He knew he should tell someone; he really did. Mister Stark had already mentioned something about how he was dealing with being back, but Peter brushed it off. All he wanted to do was spend time with his family and make up for the lost time. If that meant withholding the truth and telling everyone that he was fine, then that is what he was going to do.

He was on babysitting duty for the night, as Pepper and Mr. Stark were going on a very deserved "date night" to a fancy restaurant a few towns over.

"Remember, do not let her extort you into giving her extra juice pops. She's allowed two, tops." Mr. Stark had said with a smile as he walked out the door with Pepper.

Peter chuckled, "Come on Mr. Stark, Morgan would never do that. She's an angel. Right Morgan?" Peter winked at Morgan, causing her to giggle.

"Absolutely, Petey." Morgan batted her lashes and gave her parents the sweetest but sneakiest smile.

"You kids are going to be the death of me. Let's go Pep, before the snow gets too bad and these kids reel us back in." Tony opens Pepper's door to get her in the car then walks to his side of the car. "Love you, kids," he smiles.

"We love you, Tony. Have a great time," Peter says and then takes Morgan's hand to lead her back inside.

Dragging him back inside, Morgan yells excitedly, "Come on Petey, it's Frozen time!"

Peter grins and lets his little sister lead the way.

*****

Now, over an hour later, Peter was engrossed in the movie, along with Morgan. The songs were extremely catchy, and Olaf's jokes were making him laugh out loud. Morgan's constant laughter and smiling made his heart warm even more. Then, things changed.

Elsa had somehow frozen to death just like Anna in the first movie, and Olaf and Anna were in a cave. Suddenly, snowflakes were rising off of Olaf, and Peter felt something familiar.

_I don't feel so good._ Oh no. No, not here. Please. Not in front of Morgan.

"I'm flurrying… away." Peter hears Olaf's voice, feels himself start to shake.

_I don't wanna go._

"Anna, I'm sorry." Olaf is slowly fading away, and this feels all too familiar, all too real.

_Please, Mister Stark, I don't wanna go, Please._

"Wait, come here, I've got you." Anna is holding Olaf in her arms now, and Peter feels it.

He starts checking his skin over and over, making sure that every part of him is still intact. It's happening all over again. Thanos, grabbing him by the neck and forcing him into the ground. Peter racing to save the rest of the Guardians. Seeing Mister Stark be impaled and having no power to stop it. Seeing each person fade to dust, one by one, knowing that he was next. Feeling every atom in his body being torn apart and his accelerated healing working hard to bring him back together but failing. Knowing that this is it, and there's nothing he can do to stop it.

Peter can't breathe, he can't see straight. Looking up, he sees the flurries of Olaf fade into the wind, he hears Morgan calling his name, _Petey_ , asking if he's okay.

All he can do it put his head between his legs and pray for all of this to go away.

*****

Tony tried to hide his excitement when he realized that the roads were too bad for them to go to dinner where they had planned. If they would have made the original trip, they wouldn't have gotten home until around two in the morning, and he couldn't stand being gone from his kids for that long. They decided to eat at a diner about twenty minutes from the cabin and then call it a night. It was a nice break from the kids, but it was just long enough that he had begun to miss them.

From the passenger seat, Pepper laughed. "You're like a lost puppy without Morgan and Peter, you know that right?"

"Of course I do, and I'm not afraid to admit it," Tony shrugs as he gets out of the car and starts to head inside. Then he hears Morgan's worried cries as he walks in the door.

"Daddy, something is wrong with Petey!"

He sees Peter on the couch, head between his knees and arms holding tightly onto one another. Tony gives Pepper a look that says, "Get Morgan out of here," and the next thing he knows, its just him and Peter. Crouching in front of him and using his most gentle voice possible, he begins to try and calm him down.

"Hey, hey, Pete. You in there, buddy? I'm here, kid. Want to tell me what brought this on?" He's waiting for an answer when Peter raises his hand and points to the TV.

_Shit._

Tony knew immediately what was wrong. It was _fucking Frozen II_ , the scene right after Olaf gets "dusted." Seriously, who's idea was it to put that in the movie with all the trauma that people went through? And he had told Morgan not to watch Frozen II with Peter because he knew it would stir up old feelings. He knew because the same thing happened to him. 

Tony sighs. "Okay, kid, hey. It's not real. You're here, see? You're touching me. That big purple jackass, he's not here. He's dead, and he's not coming back. Can you breathe for me please?"

Peter looks up, and Tony's heart breaks. He looks so broken, so scared, so like the kid that fell to pieces in his arms five years ago. _"Oh, kid,"_ Tony's voice breaks as he pulls Peter into a hug.

They stay there like that for a while, Tony holding him and running his hands through his hair, trying to calm him down. Ten minutes past before Peter's breathing evens out and he finally pulls away.

"Hey kid, you back with me?"

Peter lets out a loud sigh. "Well, that was fucking embarrassing."

Tony can't help but smile at Peter trying to make light of the situation.

"If I would have known that Morgan was going to make you watch that movie, I wouldn't have let her." Tony then grabbed the remote and paused the movie.

Peter scoffed. "Why? Because you knew I would freak out over a movie for kids?"

Tony shook his head. "No, because I freaked out when I first watched it about a year ago. It was even worse than you. I really scared Morgan. She had not seen me like that before, and it really shook her up. I was a wreck, though. I threw up in the toilet for an hour because it made me so sick."

"I'm sorry you had to go through that." Peter paused, looking like he had something else to say. "I, um, haven't been very honest with you. I've been struggling, you know, since uh coming back. Just nightmares and stuff. I wake up and have to pinch myself to make sure that I won't dissolve away."

Tony was honestly surprised that the kid had admitted that to him. "I knew something was up, but I didn't want to push you. I knew that you would come to me when you were ready."

Peter nodded and look off into space, taking a minute to breathe. "I... I think it's because I scared Morgan. I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to," Peter said frantically. Tony reached for Peter's hand.

"Kid, have you seen me? Morgan has seen enough crazy from me to last a lifetime. I promise, she's okay."

Peter nodded and looked at Tony. "How… How did you get through it? The pain, the panic attacks?"

Tony sighed and pointed at the tv, "Well, I'm sure you missed the next musical number that followed this scene. But Anna sings a song called "The Next Right Thing." It's about getting up and still going when something terrible has happened. After my little freak-out, I was able to finish the movie. I remember listening to that song and crying, but it was a happy cry. I reminded me that even though I had lost, I had to keep going. I had to keep going for you, Pete."

"I'm sorry you had to go all that time in so much pain. I just... couldn't imagine what you went through." Peter looked down and fiddled with the blanket that was over him.

"It's all okay now, kid. I've got you and Morgan. That's all I've ever wanted. You went through it too, you know that right? You're allowed to be vulnerable and honest about what you went through because it was traumatic. But you have to talk to me about these things, okay? Anytime you have a nightmare, you call me. Doesn't matter the time, got it?"

Peter smiled. "I got it, Mister Stark. Also, I really want to finish the movie. Just not today." Peter let out a nervous laugh.

Tony grabbed Peter's hand and squeezed it tight. "You'll get there, Pete. We both will."

**Author's Note:**

> as you can tell, I love the song "the next right thing" like... a lot. as always, comments and kudos are always appreciated!! follow me on Tumblr crimefightingironspider :)


End file.
